


Entrapta's Runestone

by Unisparkle05



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Entrapta has a runestone, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Glimmer visits Entrapta in Dryl during the events of season 5 while Entrapta tries to figure out if Catra's chip can still be used to track Horde Prime's chip network. Glimmer learns a startling secret about Entrapta's family and decides to help Entrapta discover it.
Relationships: Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. Entrapta's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my She Ra and the princesses of power story or AU. This story is based off of a theory i made about Entrapta's Runestone which i will link below and in the end chapter note,i hope you enjoy. Also since some people still think Entrapta is a teen and character designer Rae Geiger says he imagines her in her late twenties or early thirties, i have decided to compromise. In my story, Entrapta is nineteen and a few (4 to 6) months shy of her twentieth birthday.
> 
> https://she-raandtheprincessesofpower.fandom.com/f/p/3281608895365246201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer heads over to Dryl to check on Entrapta. While there, Entrapta tells her the heart breaking story about why she's Runestoneless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! As always i hope you enjoy.

Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon had arrived at Dryl on an very important mission: to check up on Entrapta and ensure that she was still on task; seeing if the chip that she had gotten off of Catra could be used to either access or disrupt Horde Prime's chip neural network. Glimmer had even brought along some brain food for her, about twenty or so tiny honey cakes and a large bottle of fizzy soda in order to entice the tech genuis to keep working. She probably should have brought Bow as well, not only did he speak fluent Entrapta, he was also pretty good at keeping Entrapta focused.

Somehow Glimmer's visit had turned into Entrapta giving her a huge tour of her castle (and it was barely even that considering Entrapta got sidetracked every five minutes or room or who was she kidding? Every two steps) before leading her into her lab where Glimmer was now helping the tech princess work on the chip.

"Glimmer, could you hand me that teeny tiny screw driver?" Entrapta asked, one of her purple tendrils extended to grab it.

After a bit (okay, a lot) if fumbling around, Glimmer managed to locate it and handed it to her.

Entrapta went right to work on the small chip again, carefully keeping the chip secured in between two tendrils of hair while popping the tiny cakes into her mouth and every so often taking a sip of soda or asking Glimmer to hand her a tool. After about an hour of so of compainonable silence, Entrapta spoke.

"You know, i used to have one." Entrapta said.

Glimmer startled. Entrapta had been so uncharacteristically focused that Glimmer hadn't even attempted to make conversation, afraid of distracting the technition and having to spend a whole hour getting her back on track.

"Used to have what?" Glimmer asked, confused as to what Entrapta could have been referring to.

"A Runestone, used to have one. A long time ago." Entrapta explained.

"Oh?" Glimmer asked. She had honestly thought that Entrapta didn't have a Runestone. She had no idea that the purple haired princess had had one originally. "What happened to it?" Glimmer asked.

Entrapta went quiet and stopped working on the disk. She stayed silent for a long while before finally speaking in a soft, heartbreakingly sad voice.

"It's...... gone." Entrapta said.

"Gone? Gone where?" Glimmer asked, as softly and gently as she could. Entrapta sounded close to tears and Glimmer didn't want to accidentally make her cry by saying the wrong thing or prodding her too much.

"It's been..... destroyed." Entrapta said.

Glimmer gasped at this. She had never heard of a Runestone being destroyed before. Corrupted yes, but not destroyed. 

"How?" Glimmer asked, softly.

Entrapta once again trailed off into silence. It was then that Glimmer noticed that Entrapta was still wearing her mask. In the few weeks that Glimmer had really gotten to know Entrapta, she noticed that when Entrapta was plotting something admittingly sneaky, such as swiping some parts from one of the communicator pads when she thought no one was looking or emotionally shielding herself from a painful or sad memory, she wore her mask down. 

"M-my....... mothers." Entrapta said, in such a soft voice that Glimmer had almost not heard her at all. 

Glimmer almost couldn't believe what she had heard. From Entrapta talk of her mothers, Queen Metallica and Queen Wrenchet, they were fair if a bit eccentric rulers who had ruled over their land with kindness and wisdom. Glimmer couldn't imagine them destroying one of their kingdom's main defenses. 

"Why?" Glimmer asked, softly.

Entrapta let a shaky sigh.

"Many years ago, my mothers were a part of the first Princess Alliance. They helped make weapons for the Alliance as well as invented some of the tech that's used today." Entrapta explained.

Glimmer nodded.

"So how did this lead to your Runestone being destroyed?" Glimmer asked.

Entrapta took a deep, slightly shaky breath. She obviously didn't like telling the part of the story.

"My mothers had been doing research, experiments, to help the Alliance gain the upper hand in the fight against the Horde. Their research led them to believe that they could use the Runestones to boost the other princesses powers so they could gain the upper hand." Entrapta explained.

Glimmer nodded. This all sounded very familiar to her. Didn't the exact same thing happen, except in reverse?

"They decided to use our Runestone as an access point to give all the other Runestones a boost." Entrapta said. "But..... something went wrong."

"And they.............. died." Entrapta said. Glimmer could just barely hear Entrapta choking back a sob. Glimmer's heart broke for the poor girl. 

Entrapta looked around the lab and pointed to a raised platform that Glimmer hadn't noticed before.

"They moved the Runestone in here to do it. It was an amethyst, i think. I don't remember it that well, but i do remember that it was a pretty purple color. I was here as well. I couldn't sleep very well that night, nightmare i think, if i'm recalling correctly. I had just gotten to sleep after a warm mug of hot chocolate when the alarm sounded. Next thing i knew, i was bundled up, along with Mister Binky in my blanket out of the room and into one of the safe rooms. There was.... nothing of them left." Entrapta explained.

"Actually scratch that, there was something of them left, their lab coats. Other than that, it was all ashes. In fact there was so much ash that the robot servants couldn't tell what was my mothers' ashes and what was the ashes from the machine, so they put all the ashes into vases in fear of accidentally throwing away my mothers' ashes." Entrapta explained.

"And the Runestone? What was left of it?" Glimmer asked, gently.

Entrapta didn't answer. She just sat in sad silence. Glimmer's heart broke for her. She could hardly imagine what it was like to be so young and lose both of your parents like that. She had been about six or seven when her father had died (or had been presumed dead anyway, actually dumped onto Beast Island) and she had only lost her mother recently. 

"Entrapta, i am so sorry." Glimmer said, unsure of what to say but wanting to comfort the princess somehow. Afterall how do you comfort someone when the painful memory happened many years ago when they were still a kid?

"It's okay." Entrapta sniffled. She pulled up her mask.

"I think i'm going to get some sleep. The chip looks too damaged anyway from Adora and Catra's fight back at Horde Prime's ship when he had Catra under his control." Entrapta said, stretching and sliding the last of the cakes into her mouth. 

"I could stay with you." Glimmer offered, not wanting to leave Entrapta alone after hearing her story. It was obvious from the far away look in her eyes and the unshed tears that Entrapta was still reeling from relieving that memory. 

"Hmm, i don't know. Don't you have to get back to Bright Moon." Entrapta asked.

"We could have a sleepover." Glimmer offered.

"I've never had a sleepover before. What do you do at a sleepover?" Entrapta asked.

"Stay up all night, talk with your friends, play games, eat food, typical friend stuff." Glimmer explained.

Entrapta excitedly clapped her hands.

"That sounds great! I'll get the chefs to make a bunch of tiny foods and drinks right away!" Entrapta said, scurrying off to tbe kitchen. 

**Two Hour Later**

Glimmer was lying on the floor of Entrapta's room on a comfy mattress. Glimmer had to admit that Entrapta's room was very clean (no doubt the work of the robots and not Entrapta herself) and not at all like Glimmer had imagined. Entrapta had a very huge, very comfy bed with white and plum pillows, a beautiful deep plum comforter, white bedspread and a plum canopy. The bed had a tall, white cushioned headboard as well. There was a desk shoved in a corner and littered full of parts as well as bins and buckets and crates full of First Ones tech and other machinery that was all neatly stacked and out of the way (the robot servants really deserve a vacation).

The first hour had been filled with laughter and jokes (that kinda flew over Entrapta's head, honestly Glimmer thought Entrapta was just laughing at the jokes to be polite). Now it had lasped back into the same silence that had hung in the lab, a sad, heart breaking, grief filled silence. 

"That's how i did it, you know." Entrapta said.

"Huh?" Glimmer asked. "Did what?" 

"Hacked the planet with the Black Garnet. My mothers' research. They left behind logs and recordings of it." Entrapta said. 

"Oh." Glimmer said, softly.

"We had a ceremony and everything, for their ashes i mean. I remember sitting there along with the robots and the staff and all the people of Dryl. They were all crying, even the robots were sad and i just remember sitting there and not crying. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I was sad, i know that, but i just couldn't cry. Was there something wrong with me?" Entrapta asked.

Glimmer reached up and grabbed Entrapta's ungloved hand that was surprisingly soft.

"No," Glimmer said. "There was and is nothing wrong with you Entrapta. You just process grief differently." 

Entrapta gave a small nod.

"That makes sense." Entrapta said.

Entrapta went silent again.

"I didn't go back in that lab for five whole years. I was nine when i finally worked up the courage to go back in and only because there was a crisis in the kingdom." Entrapta said.

"Crisis? What kind of crisis?" Glimmer asked. She had never heard of a crisis in Dryl. To be fair, she would have been very young at the time.

"Water. The water supply was becoming contaminated and the people were going thirsty. I had come up with an idea, a water filter to clean the water but i didn't have the parts or equipment here in my makeshift lab. I had to go into my mothers' lab to get them. I remember feeling sick to the stomach, cold and sweaty and i kept having flashbacks to seeing the lab covered in ash. But my kingdom needed me so i pushed forward. I got what i needed and got out of there. I managed to make the water filter and the crisis was averted." Entrapta explained. "I still can't figure out why i felt that way though. Or why i had those flashbacks. It felt like my heart was going to explode and i couldn't catch my breath."

Glimmer thought for a moment.

"Entrapta, i think you were having a post tramatic flashback as well as a panic attack." Glimmer said.

"Oh." Entrapta said, softly. 

"Why do you work in that lab if it caused you that much stress as a little girl?" Glimmer asked, gently.

"It...... helps me feel closer to them, somehow." Entrapta explained.

Glimmer nodded. She gave Entrapta's hand a comforting squeeze. 

"I understand." Glimmer said.

The two fell into silence. After a while, Entrapta's soft snores filled the room. And Glimmer felt her eyes grow heavy as well. 

**Four Hours Later**

It was cold. Glimmer just realised how cold it was in Entrapta's room. She guessed it was to keep the tech cool and from overheating. Not really wanting to wake Entrapta but seeing no other choice if she didn't want to freeze to death, she gently shook Entrapta awake. 

"Entrapta, where can i find some blankets?" Glimmer asked her, quietly.

Entrapta groggily and sleepily waved a hand in the direction of the closet before falling back asleep, turning over on her side as her long, floor length hair spilled onto the floor. 

Glimmer wrapped her blanket around herself and then crossed over towards the closet. As quietly and as carefully as she could, she slid open the closet doors and walke in. She carefully and quietly searched the closet's top shelf, only to find that there were no blankets. She crouched down to the floor of the closet and began carefully and quietly rummaging through all the stuff on the floor. She was deep off into the closet before she finally found a blanket.

 _Perfect, now i only need two, or three or four..... it's really cold._ Glimmer thought.

She grabbed a few blankets and reached for a fourth. She lifted it and gasped at what she found. At the very back of Entrapta's closet was a small raised platform. There were a few candles and two small crates. The first crate held a tattered lab coat that looked to be slightly charred and a little scorched. There was a small gold ring with a beautiful rose quartz in the shape of a heart. The golden band was engraved with small interlocked hearts and the words forever yours. There was a gold, ornate vase that had been beautiful decorated behind the small box. In front of it was a small framed oil portrait of a woman.

She had long lavander colored hair that went down her back, past her waist and continued downward. She had pale skin and deep purple eyes and a slender but tall build. Her lavander hair was styled in a huge, elegant bun with the remainder of her hair spilling down her back and waist. She was wearing a deep, plum purple and dark pink dress with gold accents and a dark pink shawl. That portrait had the name Queen Metallica under it on flowery handwriting.

The second crate had a heavily tattered, very scorched lab coat and a beautiful gold ring with a diamond cut in the shape of an oval situated on top of a gold swirl design. It was was engraved with swirls and one simple word: Always. There was a gold, ornate vase behind the crate and another framed picture in front of it.

The woman had long, waist length bubblegum pink hair that was styled in very regal braids. She had tan skin and reddish pink eyes. She was wearing a white and dark blue dress with sheer lighter blue fabric stitched on the bodice, sleeves and skirt. She was short and had a little muscle in her shoulder and arm areas. The name Queen Wrenchet was written on the portrait in the same flowery hand writing. 

There was a portrait in the middle of the crates with the Queens the same outfits this time, Queen Metallica and Queen Wrenchet were both locked in a loving embrace and Queen Metallica was holding a very familiar looking baby and she and Queen Wrenchet were smiling lovingly at her: Entrapta. Behind the portrait was a glass jar that was filled with light purple shards: the remains of Entrapta's Runestone. 

Glimmer grew teary eyed. Entrapta had made a shrine to honor her late mothers'. It was clear that she missed them very much. Glimmer replaced the blanket in front of the shrine. Just three would have to do. She crawled out of the closet and carefully closed the door and got back on the mattress. After a while, Glimmer felt tired enough to go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That truly is a sad story. Someone give that spunky princess a hug. In all honesty, i based Entrapta not crying at her mothers' funeral on my own experiences with funerals. I'm also on the spectrum as well and i've been to two funerals, my great, great, great grandmother on my dad's side and my one of my aunts on my mom's side and i didn't cry at either funeral. I felt sad but i just couldn't cry.
> 
> Also, i imagine that the reason Queen Wrenchet's coat was more tattered and scorched than Queen Metallica's is that when the Runestone blew up, Queen Wrenchet shielded her.


	2. Can it be fixed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer tells Bow about Entrapta's Runestone. The two then ponder whether or not it can be fixed or if Entrapta would even want it fixed. They head to Mystacor to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter! I hope you enjoy.

"Wow," Bow said after Glimmer had finished telling him everything. "Poor Entrapta."

"Yeah, i can't imagine what that must have been like for her." Glimmer said.

"Honestly, this explains a lot about her, it sounds like she never got over it." Bow said.

"And she probably never will Bow, her mothers' got to turned to ash trying to help the Rebellion. This also explains why my mother felt so guilty. She must have also felt responsible for what happened to Entrapta." Glimmer said, recalling a memory.

Glimmer had been about two when a messenger from the kingdom of Dryl came and delivered some news to Queen Angella. Angella had broke down crying and retired to her chambers for a whole evening after receiving the message. Glimmer hadn't known why at the time but now she did. The messenger had told her mother the Entrapta's mothers had died.

"She would have had to have given them the okay to do it." Glimmer said. 

Glimmer and Bow sat in silence. 

"I wonder if... we could fix it. Or if Entrapta would even want us to." Glimmer said.

"Yeah. For all we know, Entrapta would much rather keep those shards in the jar. She may feel like it would be undoing her mothers' sacrifice if she did fix it." Bow said.

"Yeah, Entrapta's smart. Surely if she wanted to, she would have found a way to fix it by now." Glimmer said. 

"Well, you did say that she told you it took five years to build up the courage to go into the lab. She could still be trying to build up enough courage to try and fix her Runestone." Bow said.

"That's the thing, Bow. She said it took her kingdom being in danger for that to happen and while Etheria is certainly in danger, i don't want to make her feel like she has to fix her Runestone." Glimmer said.

Bow thought for a moment.

"Assuming that it could even be fixed in the first place." Bow said.

Glimmer suddenly had an idea.

"Bow, hear me out, what if we went to Mystacor?" Glimmer said.

Bow raised an eyebrow.

"What's in Mystacor?" Bow asked.

"The archives. When i was little, Aunt Castaspella took me to the archives and showed me this huge book and taught me about the history of Etheria and all the other Runestones. There might be something there on how to fix one." Glimmer said.

"Glimmer-" Bow began.

"I know what you're gonna say, but just hear me out, like you said, we don't know if Entrapta wants her Runestone fixed or not. She could want it fixed and just not know how. We won't decide anything for her, Bow i promise. We'll find out of we can fix the Runestone and then inform Entrapta and let her make the decision." Glimmer said.

Bow nodded slowly. Glimmer's idea sounded reasonable.

"Okay," Bow said. "But if we find anything, we should inform Entrapta straight away." 

"Deal." Glimmer said.

She grabbed Bow and teleported them both to Mystacor.

When they arrived, Mystacor was abandoned. Fortunately, they didn't spot any chipped Etherians or Horde Prime clones. But Glimmer and Bow both agreed that they should be careful. They snuck into Mystacor and after checking every corner to be sure that they were truly and wholly alone, Glimmer led them into the archives. 

"We should be quick, this place is kinda creepy and lonely with no one around." Glimmer said, scouring a shelf.

"Yeah," Bow agreed. "It just feels...... empty." 

The two friends searched every shelf until Glimmer finally came across the book they were looking for. 

"Bow, i found it!" Glimmer yelled.

"Great, now let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Bow said.

Glimmer nodded.

"Agreed." 

**Literally One Second Later**

Glimmer and Bow were both back in Bright Moon in Glimmer's room, the book spread out in front of them. They were both leafing through the pages carefully, trying not to damage the ancient book. Glimmer figured that four eyes were better than two and with them both looking, one of them was bound to find something. Exactly one hour later and they still hadn't found anything. Bow had gone into the kitchen and brought back some cake as brain food. Glimmer yawned. She was getting tired and it was getting quite late. At this rate, even if they did find anything, Entrapta would be asleep. Glimmer was just about to suggest that they keep looking tomorrow when Bow suddenly pointed at a page in the book.

"Glimmer, i think i found something!" Bow said.

"What is it?" Glimmer asked, leaning over to look.

Bow pointed to a paragraph. Glimmer read it and reread it. She picked up the book and read it again, just to be sure.

"According to this, there is a way to fix Entrapta's Runestone!" Glimmer said, excitedly. "Bow, we did it!"

"How do we fix it?" Bow asked. Glimmer looked at the text.

"We would need the shards of Entrapta's Runestone and a magic spell to repair it." Glimmer said.

"Great, let's inform Entrapta!" Bow said.

He grabbed the communicator pad.

"Uh, Bow it's really late, Entrapta might not even be awake." Glimmer said.

Bow looked at her.

"But we agreed that we would tell her if we found anything." Bow said.

"I know Bow, but even if she was awake, she's probably so busy experimenting that she probably won't even hear her pad. Or she could be sleep, if we woke her up by calling her, she'll be too groggy to process what we're saying." Glimmer said.

"Can I just.... ring her? On the off chance that she might be up?" Bow asked, pleadingly.

Glimmer nodded. Bow could be right, afterall.

"Sure Bow."

Bow rang Entrapta three times. When he was satisfied that she was asleep, he put the pad down." 

"Okay, we'll tell her tomorrow." Bow said.

Glimmer nodded.

"First thing." Glimmer said.

Bow said good night and headed off to get some sleep.

Glimmer yawned and changed into her pajamas before teleporting up into her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Mystacor, when Glimmer and Bow went it was Micah hadn't taken it over yet, just in case anyone was wondering. It was just abandoned.


	3. Entrapta's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Bow and Glimmer head to Dryl to inform Entrapta of the spell they found that can repair her Runestone. Entrapta spends the day pondering when she comes across something long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter! I hope you enjoy.

"I don't understand, you say this can fix my Runestone?" Entrapta asked.

"Only if you want me to." Glimmer said, quickly. "Sorry Entrapta if you feel pressured, Bow and i were thinking and i thought that we should see if it could be fixed."

"Yeah, we don't want you doing anything if you feel pressured to." Bow said.

"I... I don't know what to say." Entrapta said, staring at the piece of paper.

Glimmer placed her hands on top of Entrapta's.

"Don't. We just wanted to show you this, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We just wanted to let you know that it was possible to fix it." Glimmer said.

"That's the thing. I do! Want it fixed, i mean, at least i... think i do." Entrapta said.

"Then don't decide anything right now. Take some time to think it over. Ring us when you do." Glimmer said.

"We'll come right over when you've decided." Bow assured.

"I.... thank you." Entrapta said.

Bow and Glimmer hugged her and then Glimmer teleported her and Bow back to Bright Moon, no doubt to discuss the Rebellion's next plan.

**Five Minutes Later**

Entrapta was in the lab, doing some repairs on Emily. But she couldn't really concentrate. Her mind kept going back to the spell and the possibility of having it fixed. And she did, really and truly did want it fixed, to have some reminder of when her mothers were alive and well and the palace was filled with their warm laughter and joy. When they would spend hours in this lab, experimenting while Entrapta stayed out of the way in an area that they had set up for her with every toy, book and comfortable pillow and blanket that they could think of to keep her happy. 

Entrapta's hands started to shake. She sighed. She would not be able to concentrate at all. She looked at Emily. At least she had managed to repair Emily enough where functioning shouldn't be too difficult for the compainon bot. She turned Emily back on.

"When i feel better i'll finish repairing you Emily, i promise." Entrapta told the former battle droid. Emily chirped happily before following Entrapta out of the room.

"I don't know Em, i mean i want it fixed but i just..... i don't...." Entrapta sunk to the ground. She looked back at the lab.

"My mothers died trying to help the Rebellion. Would i be undoing their sacrifice if i did fix the Runestone?" Entrapta asked the robot. "I would, wouldn't i?"

Entrapta stood up. Emily chirped sadly. She didn't like seeing Entrapta so sad, so unhappy, so unlike her usual spunky self.

Entrapta looked into the kitchen. She sighed longingly at the happy memory she recalled. She had been three when her mother, Metallica decide to make a cake to celebrate Wrenchet's twenty seventh birthday. She had tied an apron around her waist and Entrapta's and then hoisted Entrapta up onto the counter so that she could help. Entrapta got to stir the batter and pour in the flour and baking soda and crumble the chocolate while Metallica handled the more complicated ingredients. In the end the cake had turned out actually pretty great, despite the fact that Metallica had barely baked before and had a three year old helping her. The kitchen had been full of laughter and fun.

Entrapta entered her bedroom and opened her closet. She dug around and pulled out a huge crate that seemed to be full of chips. Entrapta gently blew the dust off of one. Emily chirped curiously.

"These were logs that my mothers made." Entrapta explained. "Sometimes, when i really miss them and wish they were here with me, i watch these." 

Entrapta sank down.

"But i can't go back to the lab. I just....... can't." Entrapta sighed.

Emily nudged her and chirped in understanding. Entrapta petted Emily's head.

"Thanks Em." Entrapta said.

Emily nudged Entrapta's hand.

"You'll.. play the logs for me?" Entrapta asked.

Emily nodded. Entrapta hugged the bot.

"Thank you Em, this means so much." Entrapta said.

She slipped the first chip in. It was a bit staticy at first but then it cleared. Entrapta could clearly see the room that had once been her nusery with its purple and white walls and pictures of trees and flowers and bears and deer. It was silent for a moment but then the soft, musical voice of her mother, Queen Metallica came from offscreen.

"Is it on?" Metallica asked. The camera shook slightly and then the strong, bubbly, sweet voice of her other mother, Queen Wrenchet came from behind the camera.

"Yup." Wrenchet said. Metallica's face lit up.

"Okay, okay, okay.. Wow, this is really happening!" Metallica laughed, breathlessly and pushed her long hair out of her face.

"Okay log one, day one. Time seven am, place Entrapta's nursery. Mood, excited, nervous, fluttery!" Metallica began pacing, full of excited, nervous energy.

"Shh, you're going to wake her." Wrenchet said.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry. I'm just so... Gah!! I'm so happy!" Metallica said.

The camera was set down and Wrenchet came into view, her pale blue nightgown flowing elegantly behind her. She brushed a strand of hair out of Metallica's face and kissed her forehead.

"I know Love, i am too." Wrenchet said, smiling warmly. 

"It's just so... Oh! Oh! Wrenchet, i think she's awake!" Metallica yelled, scurrying over to the crib, her long, dark pink nightgown trailing behind her.

"Oh, look, she's awake!" Metallica said, her voice breathless and full of adoration. Wrenchet lifted the camera and ran over. There in the crib was a baby girl with tan skin and a head full of purple hair. Her eyes were closed but if they were open they surely would have been a beautiful reddish pink. There was no denying that the baby was Entrapta.

"Oh, look at her, she's so tiny." Metallica said, gently lifting Entrapta out of her crib. She stared down at her daughter with a smile full of warmth and love.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you." Wrenchet said. "Look she's got your nose and hair."

"She's got your complexion. And i'm sure her eyes are the same beautiful reddish pink as yours." Metallica said.

"Oh stop it you, you're making me blush." Wrenchet said.

"It's true." Metallica said, looking at her wife with adoring admiration. She looked back down at Entrapta.

"Oh look! She's opening her eyes!" Metallica said, excitedly.

Sure enough, Entrapta sleepily opened her eyes and yawned.

"Ohh!" Metallica said, her eyes swimming with happy tears. "She's gorgeous! She's perfect!" She gently hugged the newborn princess to her.

Wrenchet laughed warmly and wrapped her arms around her wife and looked at her newborn daughter with loving admiration.

"She sure is." Wrenchet said as she planted a kiss on Entrapta's forehead. She kissed her wife as well. "She really, truly is." 

The log ended. Entrapta put in another one. 

Once again, it was a little staticy before the image finally became clear. The log had been filmed in the great hall, where all the potraits of the royal family of Dryl were.

"Log seven hundred and eighty six or was eighty four? Anyhow, Entrapta is about to take her first steps." Metallica said excitedly.

Baby Entrapta was seated on the floor, in a dark purple dress with white frills and her hair was down in two small buns.

The camera was set down on the floor. Metallica picked Entrapta up.

"Aren't you my little circuit? You're going to walk today, aren't you?" Metallica cooed at her.

The sound of Wrenchet's heels as she walked into the hall echoed over the tape. Wrenchet came into view wearing a short sleeved, cereluen blue dress, her hair up in braided pigtails. 

"She's eight months old, Tally, you don't have to talk to her like that." Wrenchet laughed.

"Oh yes i do! She is and will always be my little baby!" Metallica said, holding Entrapta at eye level. "Isn't that right, sweetie?" 

Entrapta made babbling noises.

"See? She agrees." Metallica said.

Wrenchet laughed.

"Just put her down so she can stretch her legs. You'll spoil her if you keep carrying her everywhere." Wrenchet said.

Metallic gently placed Entrapta on the floor, the baby princess making grabbing motions towards her mother. Metallica quickly crossed over to Wrenchet. Wrenchet positioned the camera towards Entrapta. 

"Come on Entrapta, come to mommy!" Metallica cooed.

Entrapta made babbling noises as she began scoot-crawling over.

"Come on Trappie, you can do it!" Metallica encouraged.

"Come on Entrapta, come to us!" Wrenchet said.

Entrapta kept on crawling towards her mothers as her mothers shouted encouragment towards her. Entrapta stopped crawling and wobbily stood up on her feet.

"She did it!" Metallica cheered. "She did it, Wrenchie!" 

She kissed Wrenchet's cheek.

"Yes, she did!" Wrenchet smiled.

Entrapta wobbly toddled the rest of the way towards her mothers and into Metallica's waiting arms. Metallica's gold dress and plum purple dress billowed around her as she twirled.

"She did it! She walked!" Metallica cheered, peppering Entrapta with kisses.

Wrenchet kissed the little princess as well.

"We're so proud of you, Entrapta!" Wrenchet said.

The log ended and Entrapta put in another. This continued for a whole hour until she got to the last one.

"Log ten hundred and twenty four or was it ten hundred and twenty six? Anyway, Entrapta's about to blow out her candles!" Metallica said. The camera was turned towards four year old Entrapta, who was in a dark purple dress with frills and ribbons and bows, her hair in ponytails.

"She's just made four years old! Time sure does fly, i feel like it was only yesterday that we brought you home from the hospital." Metallica said, getting emotional.

"Yes it does, dear, yes it does." Wrenchet said, walking into the room with a present wrapped in dark purple glittering wrapping paper. She set it down in front of Entrapta and kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Go ahead and open it, sweetie." Wrenchet told her.

Entrapta ripped the paper off the present and opened up. The toddler gasped at a bright purple bunny that was inside.

The camera zoomed in on her.

"What are you gonna call him Little Circuit?" Metallica asked.

Entrapta thought for a moment.

"Mr. Binky!" She said, smiling, the gap in her smile showing from the tooth she had lost earlier that week. She hugged the bunny to her.

"Shall we get the cake so you can blow out the candles?" Metallica asked. Entrapta seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah!" She nodded.

"Yeah?" Metallica asked.

"Yeah!" Entrapta said again.

"Well you heard the birthday girl, bring out the cake!" Metallica yelled to someone offscreen. A baker came in, carrying a beautiful three tiered cake with pink marzipan flowers and hearts, white fondant bows and ribbons and chocolate bunnies all covered in a beautiful coat of deep purple icing. There were four purple and white candles on top. The cake was set down on the small round table.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Sweet Entrapta, happy birthday to you."_ Wrenchet and Metallica sang.

Entrapta blew out the candles.

"Yay!" The both said, clapping and smiling.

"Now, let's eat cake!" Metallica said.

The log ended. Entrapta began sobbing. Emily patted her back with a leg.

"I-i miss them s-so much, Em!" Entrapta sobbed, hugging the bot. Emily nuzzled the poor princess as she sobbed. She chirped comfortingly, trying to console Entrapta. Entrapta cried for a long time, finally the worst of the sobs subsided to hiccups.

"I *hic* remember when it was *hic* around." Entrapta said.

"It was *hic* this beautiful *hic* light purple that *hic* sparkled and gleamed *hic* whenever the sun *hic* hit it." Entrapta said. 

Emily handed Entrapta a fizzy juice which Entrapta gladly accepted.

"Thanks *hic* Em." Entrapta said, drinking the juice. Once her hiccups subsided, she continued. She pointed to her hair. Emily chirped inquisitively, wondering why Entrapta was pointing to her hair. 

"I didn't always have these implants in my head, Em. When my Runestone was around, it gave me and my mothers prehensile hair." Entrapta explained. "My mothers could also control any and all tech with just a thought, gesture or word." 

Emily chirped questioningly, wondering if Entrapta had had the same power.

"If you're wondering if i had the same power, i have no idea. I was so young at the time, i wouldn't be able to remember if i could. I probably could, just not on the same level as my mothers." Entrapta said. 

Entrapta wiped her eyes.

"What do you say we get some dinner and go to bed early, Em? I've had a long day."

**Two Hours Later**

Entrapta was sound asleep in her bed when she heard a chirping sound. Groaning, she turned over and covered her ears with her pillow. It was quiet for a minute, then the chirping started again. Then Entrapta felt a nudge. She cracked open one eye. It was Emily.

"Emily go to sleep, it's late." Entrapta said. Emily chirped louder and nudged Entrapta again.

"Em, if this is about the loud noise you keep hearing, it's coming from the kitchen, the chefs are probably getting ready to go to sleep." Entrapta told the bot. Emily shook side from side and nudged Entrapta again. She ran to the door and then back to Entrapta's bed, chirping all the louder.

"Fine." Entrapta groaned, throwing off her comforter and getting to her feet. She stretched and yawned. She grabbed her mask and followed Emily out of the room. 

The floor felt cold underneath Entrapta's feet. She wished she had thought to slip on her slippers before leaving. She pulled the dark pink shawl that she had draped over her dark purple nightgown that stopped just above her ankles and had white frills at the bottom. Her long purple hair dragged behind her. She adjusted her mask on her head as she followed Emily further down the hall.

 _Wait a minute,_ Entrapta thought. _I recognize this hall._

It was the hall of portraits, where all the old rulers of Dryl resided, forever looking over the hall and all future rulers. Her mothers portraits where at the end of the hall, right near a small end table with two candlebras on it and a large book. There was a purple satin curtain with gold frills drawn closed and tied with a thick golden rope.

"What are we doing here Em? Did you want to see my family's portraits?" Entrapta asked the robot. The bot chirped and pointed a leg in the direction of the curtain. Entrapta walked up to the curtain and untied the rope and opened the curtain. There was nothing there.

"Uh Em? There's nothing here- wait a minute." Entrapta squinted at a small hole in the wall. It remarkably resembled a keyhole.

"That's.... odd. I wonder where the key is?" Entrapta said. Emily chirped and pointed at the book. Entrapta picked it up, blew dust off the cover and then opened it. She flipped through it.

"I don't see anything Em." Entrapta said. She came to an interesting chapter that she would have liked to read but found that the page had been cut out and then placed back in. Entrapta peeled back the cover and discovered a small key with a purple gem wrapped in white tissue paper. Entrapta looked at the small hole in the wall. She looked at Emily.

"Think this opens the wall?" Entrapta asked. Emily chirped and then nodded. Entrapta shrugged, walked to the wall and stuck the key in.

"Here goes nothing." Entrapta said. Sje turned it and heard a click. The wall opened to reveal a small compartment. In it sat a gold ornate box on top of a deep purple satin pillow with gold tassels. It had the kingdom's crest on it.

"What... is this?" Entrapta asked, looking at the bot that seemed to know so much.

Emily just chirped innocently.

Entrapta opened the lid and found a small folded piece of yellow paper. She gasped at what she found as she unfolded. Her mother, Metallica's flowing handwriting was on the card with one simple message: _For Entrapta._ Underneath the note wrapped in purple tissue was a small chip with the instructions _Play_ inscribed on it.

"Em, come here." Entrapta said to robot. Emily waddled over and Entrapta carefully inserted the chip. Emily projected an image and Entrapta gasped, her mask coming down. There in their regal dresses that they had worn for their portrait, was Entrapta's mothers.

"Mothers?" Entrapta asked, reaching out to touch them. Her hand passed right through. It was a hologram, of course.

"Pl-play it Em." Entrapta said, shakily. The projection began to play.

"Hello my Little Circuit, i hope that you are well and have thrived through out the years. I'm sure you've grown into such a gorgeous woman by now." Metallica said, smiling warmly.

"Oh how we wish we were there to see you, our daughter. To hold you and kiss you and just love you. But as you know, we can't." Metallica said, tears coming to her eyes. "We've passed." 

"We left this message for you to assure you that we are no longer in any pain and that we are looking down on you and are smiling and are so proud of the woman you have become." Wrenchet said, her voice overcome with emotion.

"We also are proud of the queen you have grown up to be and know that you are ruling the kingdom to the best of your ability." Wrenchet said. "You must have already fixed the Runestone by now and gave already reestablished your connection with it. You're a smart girl Entrapta, i know you have." 

"We are so proud of you. Know that anytime you miss us, just watch the logs and it will be like we are right there with you." Metallica said. A tear slipped down her face.

"We are so proud of you, our daughter." Metallica said.

"And we love and miss you." Wrenchet said as tears flowed down her face. The two smiled those same motherly smiles that were full of love and affection.

"We love you Entrapta. Until we see you again. You are loved, remember that. We will always be forever yours." Metallica said. The message ended. Entrapta sobbed. She hadn't become the queen her mothers believed she had. She instead had isolated herself from everyone. Her own kingdom. Entrapta sobbed and sobbed all while Emily comforted her. Finally, Entrapta calmed down. She knew what she had to do. She looked up at her mothers portraits, their warm smiles casted down at her. It was time to become the queen her mothers knew she could be.

"Emily, message Glimmer and Bow. Tell them, i've made my decision." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go Entrapta! Become the queen everyone knows you can be! For anyone wondering how Emily knew where to find the chip, i imagine that she taped into the lab computers and discovered that Entrapta's mothers had left a chip behind for her. Also Entrapta having implants in her head for her hair came from Rae Geiger's headcanon. I imagine that they're removable and not permanently implanted on her scalp so she can tune them up anytime she wanted.


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta calls Glimmer and Bow back to Dryl. Glimmer fixes Entrapta's Runestone and Entrapta reconnects with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter! I hope you enjoy!

"Are you absolutely sure Entrapta?" Glimmer asked. Entrapta had messaged them late last night to tell them that she had made her decision. Bow and Glimmer teleported over early the next morning. 

"Yes, i'm sure." Entrapta said with such a conviction that it shocked Bow and Glimmer. They had never seen Entrapta so focused before.

Glimmer nodded.

"Okay, but we're going to need your Runestone shards." Glimmer said.

Entrapta nodded.

"Oh right." Entrapta said. "One minute." 

She ran back to her room. In her anxiousness to fix the Runestone, she had forgotten all about the shards. She opened the closet and crawled towards the back. She picked up the jar of shards. She looked at her mothers' portraits.

"I'm finally going to be the queen you want me to be." Entrapta said. She kissed both portraits and left the closet. She came back into the lab. She held out the jar towards Glimmer.

"Be careful with it, please it's..... all i have left of them." Entrapta said. Glimmer put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, i will." Glimmer said, smiling warmly. She placed the jar down and unscrewed the lid.

"Okay, stand back!" Glimmer yelled. Bow and Entrapta took several steps back. Glimmer took a deep breath and drew the spell. She casted it and a bright pink light washed over the room as the shards lifted into the air, wrapped in pink light. The shards floated to the center of the room and began to arrange themselves. The light grew brighter and brighter until the entire lab was washed in very bright pink. There was a flash and then it cleared. 

Entrapta brought her mask up and gasped. There in the center of room was her Runestone; a beautiful amethyst, whole and new. Entrapta walked up to it.

"It looks...... just like i remember." Entrapta said, tears welling.

"Do you... need a minute?" Glimmer asked.

Entrapta sniffled.

"Yeah." 

Glimmer nodded.

"Come on Bow." Glimmer said, walking out the lab.

"Take all the time you need, Entrapta." Bow said, hugging her.

He followed Glimmer out.

Entrapta looked at her Runestone as memories flooded back. Memories of being here, in this lab with her mothers. How she wished they were here, how she wished Hordak were here so she could share this with him but he- no. She couldn't think about that right now. She reached out to it. Emily chirped questioningly.

"I.... have to reconnect with it Em. Somehow." Entrapta said.

She wished Scorpia were here so she could ask how she reconnected with her Runestone, the Black Garnet. But she couldn't. She would have to figure it out on her own.

Entrapta reached out towards it, her gloved hand making contact against the smooth surface. Emily chirped encouragingly. Entrapta looked up at the Runestone and back down at her hand. A small spot of magenta light had appeared where her hand was still placed on the Runestone. She looked back at Emily.

Entrapta took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." Entrapta said.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Keyword, _tried._ Her mind kept drifting, back to memories of her mothers and her time with Hordak. Entrapta couldn't focus and she knew she needed to focus if she was going to figure this out. Emily chirped encouragingly and replayed a line from the message from her mothers she had discovered last night.

"You are loved, remember that. We will always be forever yours." Metallica said.

Entrapta wiped away a tear. 

"Thanks, Em." Entrapta said.

Entrapta closed her eyes again and thought about those simple words. _Forever yours._ The words echoed again and again inside of Entrapta's head. _Forever yours._ She thought about her friends and all the memories that she had made with them in the short time that she had rejoined the Rebellion. _Forever yours._ She thought about Scorpia and all the fun they had, all the memories they had made together while she was with the Horde. _Forever yours._ She thought about Hordak and all the experiments they did, all the moments they shared, the connection she felt with him. _Forever yours._ And most importantly, she thought of her mothers. Their love for her and the sacrifice they made so that she could keep living and grow up to be the queen they knew she could be, the queen she was going to be. _Forever yours._

The amethyst glowed a bright magenta purple. Entrapta began to lift off the ground, her eyes glowed bright purple. Magic began to flow back into her as all the machines in the lab began to turn on and off again. A bright flash engulfed the lab.

**Meanwhile**

Bow and Glimmer were both coming back from the kitchen. It took them a while, what with Entrapta's castle being a labyrinth and all, but they managed to find it. 

"These tiny cupcakes are actually quite good." Bow said, popping one in his mouth.

"So's this fizzy soda." Glimmer said, taking a long sip.

The two friends were following Bow's rope arrow back to the lab. They had just rounded the corner when they saw the bright flash. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, equally worried expressions on their faces.

"Entrapta." They both said. They took off down the hall, dropping the cupcakes and soda. They burst into the lab just as the light faded.

"Entrapta!" Glimmer yelled, running over to the princess and catching her as she came down.

"What happened?" Bow asked, looking around for the source of light.

Glimmer looked up at the Runestone and then back at Entrapta who's eyes were still closed.

"Bow, i think Entrapta reconnected with her Runestone." Glimmer said. Bow walked over to the Runestone and picked a tiny piece of circuit.

"What's this?" He asked, inspecting it. Glimmer squinted at it.

"I have.... no idea." Glimmer said.

"It could have come from Entrapta." Bow said.

Yeah, but what is it?' Glimmer asked, carefully taking the circuit from Bow and turning it over.

"That was for my hair." Entrapta said, looking up at Glimmer and Bow.

"It was?" Bow asked. Entrapta sat up, taking the piece of circuit Glimmer.

"Yeah, i guess it came off." Entrapta said. Emily chirped groggily.

"Emily!" Entrapta said, rushing over and hugging the droid.

"Bow and i have to clean up the mess we made. You should stay here, so we can talk." Glimmer said 

"Okay, i had some experiments i wanted to do anyway." Entrapta said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Entrapta has her powers back! What kind of trouble is she going to wind up getting into.


	5. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta gets her powers back. Catra and Adora find out and Catra begins to worry that Entrapta might not be over being sent to Beast Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth (made a mistake in the last chapter note) chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Entrapta was in her lab trying to do experiments while she waited for Bow and Glimmer to finish cleaning up. Keyword, _trying._ Everytime she reached for something, one of the machines in lab would reach for it as well. It was kinda... inconvenient. Cool, but inconvenient.

"Please don't knock it over, please don't knock it over." Entrapta pleaded as she slowly reached out for her drink. The metal arm shot out and knocked over the drink.

"Well, that happened." Entrapta said. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the arm. Entrapta suddenly had an idea. Entrapta reached out for the knocked over glass. The arm began to move towards it as well. Entrapta closed her eyes and thought of one simple word. 

_Stop._ The metal arm stopped just shy of actually touching the glass. Entrapta laughed triumphantly. She finally, after twelve waisted drinks, figured out how to stop the metal arm from moving when she moved her arm. Entrapta looked at her hand and back at the arm.

 _Maybe i could get it to pick up the glass?_ Entrapta thought. She reached out her hand again. The metal arm began moving once again. Entrapta made her hand into a claw and moved it towards the glass. The metal arm moved towards it as well. Entrapta made a scooping motion with her hand and the arm picked up the glass.

"Yes!" Entrapta cheered, triumphantly, throwing her hands in the air. The arm copied her and the glass went flying and shattered. Entrapta cringed and laughed sheepishly.

"That was my bad. I'll clean it up." Entrapta said, getting up.

**Twenty Minutes Later In The Hall Outside Entrapta's Lab**

"Glimmer, we came as soon as we could!" Adora said.

"Now what's this about Entrapta? Did she get stuck in the vents again?" Catra asked.

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other.

"You have to see it to believe it." Glimmer said.

Adora and Catra looked at each other, wondering what the heck Entrapta had done this time. Bow motioned for them to follow him.

"Entrapta?" Glimmer called as they entered the lab. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, mouths hanging open in surprise. 

Machines were swirling around the lab and in the center of all of it was Entrapta, cackling like mad.

"Oh, hi guys!" Entrapta yelled, waving. The metal arm copied her, waving as well.

"Uh Entrapta, what are you doing?" Glimmer asked.

"Well while you and Bow were cleaning up, i was busy experimenting but i was having some trouble because all of machines kept reacting to my gestures and thoughts so i decided to run a new experiment involving my new powers!" Entrapta yelled, enthusiastically.

The Best Friend Squad all looked at each other.

"Well, i mean, she is trying to find out how her power works." Glimmer said, shrugging.

"That is so cool!" Adora said, walking over to Entrapta. "How much tech do you think you can control? Do you have any other powers?" 

"I haven't really tested it yet so i don't know, but i do have my prehensile hair back!" Entrapta said.

Catra stood off to the side, nervous.

 _Everything's fine, Catra, it's all cool. So Entrapta's reconnected with her Runestone which you didn't even know she had in the first place and got her powers back which again, you didn't even know she had in the first place. She's forgiven you for how you treated her back in the Horde. She's forgiven you for sending her to Beast Island, she said so_ herself. _Entrapta wouldn't use her new powers on you to get revenge. Right?_ Catra thought.

 _Unless she was just pretending that everything was cool and was actually planning revenge and her getting her powers back was all part of the plan and now she's going to-_ "Catra!" Adora called.

Catra snapped her head to look at her.

"Catra, is something wrong?" Adora asked, noticing how Catra's tail had frizzed up and Catra's nervous pacing.

Catra let out a _definitely_ not nervous sounding laugh.

"What!? Me!? No! Nothing's wrong! Why would you say that?! I'm completely fine and not freaking out due to Entrapta connecting with her Runestone and giving her the power to move machinery with her mind!" Catra said, her voice _definitely_ not coming out squeaky and nervous.

Glimmer, Bow and Adora stared at her.

"... Okay, something's definitely wrong." Adora said, staring at her very ( _definitely_ not) nervous friend.

"Y'think!?" Bow and Glimmer said, staring at Catra's nervous twitching. Entrapta continued cackling in the background, completely unaware of what was happening.

"On a completely unrelated note," Catra said, inching towards the door. "I'm going to go wait. Outside." And with that, Catra bolted out of the room, on all fours.

"I'm going to go check on her." Adora said, walking out the room.

Bow and Glimmer looked at Entrapta, who was still cackling like mad as machined swirled around her. 

"Any ideas?" Bow asked. Glimmer looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Just one." Glimmer said.

**Outside The Lab**

Adora find Catra sitting outside the lab and _definitely_ not hyperventilating.

"Catra?" Adora asked. Catra turned away. Adora sat next to her.

"Catra, are you sure you're okay?" Adora asked.

"Yes, absolutely fine!" Catra said, her body rigid.

"Catra." Adora said, hugging her friend. "It's okay." 

"No it's not!" Catra yelled.

"Why?" Adora asked.

"Because what if she's not over it?!" Catra said.

"Over what? Oh, is this about you sending her to Beast Island?" Adora asked, putting two and two together.

"Yes!" Catra cried, burying her face in her knees.

"Oh Catra, you've changed since then." Adora said.

"But what if she's still not over it? What if she tries to get back at me with her new powers?!" Catra asked.

"Entrapta's forgiven you, Catra." Adora said. "She's not like that, she wouldn't try and get back at you like that." 

"Well maybe she should!" Catra yelled. She took a deep breath.

"What i did to her... was wrong. She was trying to warn me, trying to stop me from making a big mistake and i didn't want to listen. She was just... trying to be a friend. And how did i repay her?! By shocking her unconscious and sending her to Beast Island!" Catra said.

Adora rubbed Catra's back.

"Catra, have you ever thought that maybe it's not Entrapta that you think hasn't forgiven you. It might be that you haven't forgiven yourself." Adora said.

Catra leaned against her.

"You're right. I haven't. What i did to you, Entrapta, Scorpia, Glimmer, it was wrong and being mad was and is no excuse." Catra said.

Adora hugged her.

"I'm here and i've forgiven you. Glimmer forgiven you, Bow's forgiven you, Entrapta's forgiven you, the other girls have forgiven you and i'm sure Scorpia will forgive you too." Adora said. She stood up and extended her hand to Catra.

"Come on, i'm sure Bow and Glimmer are gonna need our help with Entrapta." Adora said.

Catra smiled and grabbed Adora's hand. The two walked back into the lab.

"Great, you're back!" Glimmer said. She pulled them over to where Bow and Entrapta were.

"Come on, we're going to test Entrapta's powers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Calvin Fujii for allowing me to use their comment for Catra acting nervous about Entrapta's new powers!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always any questions that you have about the story will be answered down below.
> 
> https://she-raandtheprincessesofpower.fandom.com/f/p/3281608895365246201


End file.
